Special Cargo
Special Cargo is the second level of A Storm in the Port, the second of six missions in Medal of Honor: Frontline. It takes place on the German submarine U-4902. Briefing Special Cargo Aboard U-4902 near Lorient, France 18 August 1944-0400 Hours Bonjour Monsieur Patterson! My name is Fabrice, and I am one of the many proud French citizens fighting against the occupation for over four years now. I believe you know my trusted friend, Manon. Her brother and I were great allies before he was killed two years ago in the Academy of Music ambush. When Colonel Hargrove informed me he was sending one of his agents for this mission, I was pleased to hear your name. I hope you didn't have trouble finding your way through the village—or whats left of it. If you're reading this note, then the resistance drop I left for you was intact. I have new information for you. Since U-4902 reached St. Mathieu, we have learned that the Kriegsmarine have plans for shore leave at Lorient. It is not a long journey, so sit tight until the U-boat begins docking at the port. I hate to say this, but there won't be enough room inside the crate to fit your rifle, and I suggest you leave your grenades behind too—you wouldn't want one of those going off in a pressurized U-boat! However, you'll be glad to hear that in addition to the standard provisions brought on board, such as food and medical supplies, they're also carrying munitions and explosives. To scuttle the U-boat, plant a few timed charges in her torpedo rooms, set to explode after you escape. Then disable her engines and destroy the radio to keep anyone from alerting the docks. If you're really lucky, Jimmy, you may even come across additional weapons and the prized enigma book. We can review any further instructions once you have reached the shipyards. À votre santé, mon ami! Objectives * Sabotage U-boat Engine * Set Explosives in Aft Torpedo Room * Disable Radio Communication * Set Explosives in Fore Torpedo Room * Find Enigma Code Book * Escape through Exit Hatch Weapons * M1911 Colt .45 * MP-40 * Demolition Charges Characters * Lt. Jimmy Patterson * Gunther (sailor) * Malevolent Chef * Captain Scharff Transcript German Sailor 1: "Dang! That crate was heavy! What does Scharff have in there . . . marble?" Patterson exits the crate and quickly dispatches the two sailors, then grabs an MP-40 off of a crate. German Sailor 2: "What's that smell?!" German Sailor 3: "It's Gunther. Onions don't agree with him." (laughter) Jimmy kills a sailor that is using the submarine's bathroom and kills more sailors in the eating area and kitchen, with a chef hurling knives at Jimmy, Jimmy then shuts off the steam blasting from the pipes by turning red valves on the sub while still killing more sailors, then comes across the engine room full of mechanics German Mechanic 1: "That seal will not withstand that much pressure". German Mechanic 2: "Yes it will! I welded it myself." Jimmy places a demolition charge on the engine. After it explodes, a hole is opened up, allowing him access to the upper level. Two sailors are trying to figure out a way to surprise him. German Sailor 4: "Quiet! Let's surprise him! Shhhhh." German Sailor 5: "What are we waiting for then?" German Sailor 4: "He's down there, I saw him." Those two sailors are killed as Jimmy places a demolition charge on one of the torpedoes in the room. German Officer(Loudspeaker):' "Engine failure reported. All mechanics report to the engine room immediately". ''Jimmy easily dispatches these mechanics and comes across the control room with Captain Scharff giving commands to his assistant, as the U-boat is being docked. '''Captain Scharff: "Permission granted to Docking Pen #11. Commence docking procedure. Lining up conning tower. Steady as she goes . . . Easy. Take her in easy . . ." As soon as the sub is docked, Jimmy kills Captain Scharff and his assistant, then destroys the radio link to the dock. Jimmy kills two more sailors in the Captain's quarters before coming to the second torpedo room at the front of the sub. German Sailor 6: "The only that makes loading those torpedoes worth it . . . is launching them." German Sailor 7: "And we're long overdue." Patterson kills off the rest of these sailors and then plants a final demolition charge on one of the torpedoes in the room. As he makes his way back, a single officer leaves his bunk. Once he is dead, Jimmy grabs the Enigma code book and climbs the ladder to the hatch of the sub to leave. Plot During this mission, Jimmy Patterson must Sabotage the German U-Boat to as it reaches the port of Lorient, which seems to be the Most secure U-Boat dock the Nazis have that is currently in France. Sabotaging the U-Boat would be part of an operation that would cripple the Nazis' U-Boat Production and Deployment. To sabotage the U-Boat, Patterson had to Disable the U-Boat's engine, Disable the Radio to prevent backup from arriving, and then plant demolition charges in the 2 Torpedo rooms, which would soon detonate in the beginning of the next mission, Eye of The Storm. Trivia * This level features the first appearance of the Malevolent Chef. * Two canisters of MP-40 ammo are hidden behind the crate at the start. * On the wall in the U-boat's captains quarters, pictures of Otto Kreshtmer, Gunther Prien, as well as several of the games development team can be seen. * The music during this level is a redux of the original track "The U-Boat" from Medal of Honor. * When you enter the engine room the upper deck's hatch was already closed. However, the sailors up above guarding it say that they had seen you and are waiting to surprise you. * The 1st Officer is using a periscope while U-boat dockings were done from the bridge. * The picture at the end of the mission shows a picture of a XXI U-boat, while you are clearly not in one. * A real-life U-boat would have much smaller and tighter spaces than what is seen in this level. * If you shoot at the pots in the kitchen, they will twitch. Gallery SCLevelMap.png|Special Cargo level map Moh-frontline-6.jpg|An early screenshot of the level featuring a trench gun Moh-frontline-3.jpg|Another early screenshot which depicts a crew member carrying a Mauser C96 pistol (a weapon that was apparently cut from the game) Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline singleplayer levels